Ryoga's Girlfriend: Alternate Ending
by DaisukiFox
Summary: Multiverse theory states that there are several alternate realities in which several different outcomes can occur, ranging from small differences to wildly different. This is one such alternate outcome. RanmaXRyoga (Please do not read if you haven't read Ranma's Boyfriend and Ryoga's Girlfriend.)(Will not be made into a whole story, sorry.)


_**Ryoga's Girlfriend Alternate Ending**_

 _ **By:**_

 _ **DaisukiFox~**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media, please support the official release.**_

 **PLEASE READ ALL STORY RELEVANT INFORMATION! NO BLOG LIKE DIALOGUE EXISTS IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! THANK YOU!**

I bet some of you are wondering why this isn't just chapter 15 of Ryoga's Girlfriend? I decided to make this into a one shot. Does it mean it'll always stay that way? Who knows, maybe if everyone likes it enough. It'll be canon for this series.

Anyways, this story is for the fans. All those fans that so desperately wanted this series to close on a single couple. Not a triangle, a single couple. I can understand, I've been there. Now to defend the fact that I'm even doing this.

A lot of alternate ending things aren't looked too well at as they can discouraging for some readers, some mention writing integrity and not sticking with an ending. I get that... but this is fanfiction. Where I can unleash my imagination.

I have, to be honest... I really wanted to work on Nodoka's Daughter... I was also bummed out that I didn't get anyone analyzing my story at the end. Telling me what it all amounted too... especially since this is the final chapter to this story arc. Some reviewers have even gone as far as saying the story is rushed. I decided to fix that...

There will be something everyone will notice, similarities between this chapter and the ones from 13 & 14 from Ryoga's Girlfriend. I had to take the story and work with it to make this concept even work, I've tried my best to address any holes in the story and it's not just the two chapters stitched together. I put lots of new content in it! Also, it'll give you an alternative to what happened in the last two chapters of the main story.

Anyways! That's enough! Hope you stuck with me!

Without further ado... what the RanmaXRyoga fans wanted! *bows with a smile*

This story is dedicated to the RanmaXRyoga fans out there and my little artist!

* * *

 **Ranma**

Ranma's gaze was on the center of the floor in front of her, her own words dancing around in her head, repeating themselves like echoes in a cave. Occasionally taking deeper than usual breaths, blushing lightly from the aftermath of her revelation. The fear, the anger, this irritation she knew she'd have to live with. She tightened her jaw as to suppress any signs of weakness, her head tilted down as she found her thoughts centered around Ryoga. Every time Ranma pictured being with Ryoga, she couldn't help but feel that Ryoga would act as he always does, loud and constantly jumping the gun. Well, Akane is like that too, however, that didn't mean she didn't have her good side. _'Just like Ryoga...'_ Ranma thought, realizing a theme here. Was Ranma's mom like that? Well, Ranma's mother had no idea she was actually her son and not Ranko but what if she was interested in another man? It worried the redheaded martial artist, _'Oh man... she's going to make me...'_ she thought, almost feeling like crying not just from the fact that Ranma knew she would never get to spend time with her mother again, but also by the fact that it'd be by Nodoka's hand. _'What kinda' messed up world do I live in!?'_ Rama thought, hands to either side of her head.

Here she was again, feeling caged, Ranma, however, would rather be actually caged, so that she could break free. Ranma sighed heavily, mostly from mental exhaustion. Usually, all Ranma had to do was wait for a someone to challenge her and she'd take care of them, deal with Akane and the other maniacs from their district. Now she had to deal with her own feelings of attachment, attachments towards a certain fang-toothed boy. Though Ranma portrayed a person who clearly wanted to be over with her thoughts, that was simply not the case in her head. It had only slowed down. Ranma's head drooped, showing clear signs of fatigue as her demeanor began to relax, her eyes slowly beginning to close, until popping open for a second, only for them to start closing again.

 _'Ranma Saotome... I love you...'_

 **Dream Sequence**

A somewhat fogged over version of Nerima was all Ranma could see as she walked on the path to the Tendo residence, hands in pockets as she appeared to be deep in thought, however in her dream state her thoughts were as fogged over as the area around her. However, she paid little mind to that detail as she was mostly in a daze, trying to make heads or tails of the situation. _'Wha...? Wha? What was I doin'?'_ she thought, taking a moment to place one of her palms over her eye.

"Ranma Saotome!" a masculine voice shouted, nothing more than a silhouette atop a nearby roof.

Ranma looked up to the figure, squinting her eyes before seeing the figure drop down, landing in a kneeling position to reveal that it was Ryoga Hibiki. "You've turned my life into a living hell, Saotome!"

Ranma acted on pure feeling as her mind recalled these past engagements with Ryoga, she leaped backward, preparing herself for the fight to come. "Heh..." Ranma gave a coy smirk, "What's your beef now?" Ranma asked, a Cheshire smile following her question. "Or should I say, pork?"

"Save your lame ass jokes for someone who cares!" Ryoga replied, throwing his arm out to his side, his other being clenched near his was hip.

Ranma's dropped her wide smile, feeling rather cocky in her abilities, ushered for him to come hither by raising her open palm and curving her hand towards herself, giving Ryoga a look that said 'Bring it'. The two began to exchange blows, Ranma ducking, and weaving as she allowed Ryoga to take the lead. However, in Ranma's they appeared to be doing a copy and paste of a previous battle between the two martial artists. _'Wow... d_ éjà vu' Ranma thought, then started piecing some thoughts together, like, what was she even doing before this? Then as if to remind Ranma that she was in a battle, Ryoga gained the upper hand and kicked the poor redhead into a wall, the pain from having been slammed into one not actually appearing, in fact, the pain from the kick hadn't done anything aside from sending her flying in her own dream. _'Wait! I was!'_ Ranma thought in a hurried tone, as a brief instance of her most recent thoughts popped into her mind, which was her contemplation on her feelings about Ryoga.

Faster than Ranma could even blink, Ryoga's hands were now firmly gripping Ranma's shoulders, pinning her to the wall behind her. Her eyes widened as her look became that of a frantic women's, her heart racing as she was confronted by those familiar feelings, when she looked into Ryoga's eyes, she was met by a look of pure sorrow. "Why do you keep running from me, Saotome, isn't that supposed to be my thing?"

Ranma's pupils trembled as she was faced with her reality, even in her dreams, she couldn't run away. All she could do was stand there, frozen and lost in her thoughts, which in Ranma's mind could only be described as the incoherent ramblings of a madman. "Stop caring so much about your precious ego! Start living your life for yourself! And if they tell you otherwise Saotome, do you know what you tell them!?" Ryoga asked, a fire clear fire dream Ryoga's eyes as he spoke. Ranma could feel this burning, Ryoga's dream words reaching out to him or rather his inner thoughts were. "Go to hell!"

Ryoga watched as Ranma held her hands to her sides, fists clenched to the point they were as pale as ghosts, her head cast downward as she weighed all that was being said to her, the anxiety in her chest fluctuating between accepting her feelings, which alleviated her chest, however when Ranma's thoughts of doubt resurfaced, the panic in her chest would rise. Ranma was able to gauge how these feelings worked and was forced to accept the truth, she as Ranma Saotome, wanted to embrace this brave new concept.

"Ranma Saotome...I love you..."

Ranma's squinted her eyes shut before she grits her teeth, grinding her teeth before shouting. "Argh! Fine!" she exclaimed, pressing her lips to her dream Ryoga's, her arms reaching around Ryoga, embracing him as if it were their last.

 **End Dream Sequence**

Ranma sat up from her futon and looked around her room, noticing Genma in his usual spot, snoring lightly. She panted deeply as she tried to collect her thoughts, from what she could tell, she must have had a disturbing dream if she was panting and not only that, she swore she felt something else. "Huh?" Ranma looked to her palm as she noticed that it was covered in a cold sweat. "What was I..." she stopped, her eyes going wide.

 _"Ranma Saotome... I love you..."_

Ranma's eye twitched as she heard Ryoga's voice echo the words said in her dreams. The message quite clear to the Saotome prodigy, she was in love. Ranma groaned and picked up her pillow, smothering her face in it, and falling back into her futon.

* * *

 **Ranma & Akane**

The chain link fence, often associated with the walkway to the Tendo household, wobbled like a wet noodle as Ranma's feet landed on it. Ranma's brought her hands behind head, having a head in the clouds, sort of her to her. The red-head knew that the air between Akane and herself was thick. What was she supposed to do? Ranma, much to her dismay, knew that what she felt for Ryoga went further than just friends and although she was aware of it, what she supposed to do? Find Ryoga and tell him how she felt? Ryoga was already gone and chances were, he would vanish for another long while. Ranma found herself thinking about all the time that Ryoga and she had kissed, however, now it was more like a pleasant daydream than a sudden abrupt thought. Ranma indulged herself, causing a blush to appear on her face, unknowingly allow a smile to form on her face. Even finding it somewhat humorous that someone like her can like someone like Ryoga.

Akane walked in calm silence, her eyes aimed towards the ground. Was this what she wanted? Ranma pretty much offered himself to her without any protest. _'Why do I care about so much about that jerk? Is it because of...'_ Akane thought, shutting her eyes, feeling the familiar sting of tears welling up in her eyes.

If Akane were to see herself right now, she'd compare herself to a turtle hiding in its shell. The fear of Ranma discovering her distress and possibly linking it to the prospect of them was too much for her to bare right now; given her mental state. However, she was only greeted with a loud thudding sound as she heard Ranma land on her head. Akane's first instinct was to check on her but instead realized that Ranma had suffered far worse and was only letting her mental distress cloud her judgment. This enabled her jealousy to raise to the surface of her thoughts, figuring that whatever caused Ranma to fall off the edge was redhead's feelings towards Ryoga. She successfully fought her feelings off and proceeded to walk, to school.

Ranma upon landing on her head had only herself to blame because she had gotten so caught up in her thoughts of Ryoga, that she ended up walking off the end of the fence. Immediately she found herself expecting Akane to come to her aid, this scared her, however, she saw that Akane did no such thing, but rather she decided not to even bother. This prompted some mixed signals from her, knowing that Akane's reaction to all this was clearly relevant to the day prior.

Ranma sighed, feeling a mixture of anxiety, fear, shame, and loss. Shame in the sense that she had been indulging her feelings towards Ryoga, openly to herself, only to have it be the cause of an embarrassing moment between her and Akane.

* * *

 **Tofu's Office**

The light humming of medical equipment filled the air. Ukyo resting on her back while her heart rate monitor was beeping in the background. She began to stir, overwhelming feelings urging her to wake. "Ugh..." Ukyo groaned with a grit of her teeth, her eyes opening as if they weighed more than usual.

Just beyond the door to the room there, a was shifting about, clear signs of urgency as Doctor Tofu came rushing in. "Ukyo! Please! Don't move in your condition!" Tofu exclaimed, now at the chief's bedside, applying a fair amount of pressure to Ukyo's shoulders.

"To-Tofu?" Ukyo asked, getting a nod and smile from the good doctor.

"That's right," he said. "Please calm down, we wouldn't want you to re-open your wounds, would we?" he asked, smiling and hoping that Ukyo would get the message and not raise.

"Wounds?" Ukyo asked meekly, feeling a quite drowsy for some reason.

"That's right, I got a call from Akane, thankfully for you, she didn't press charges." Doctor Tofu smiled, looking to the drowsy girl. "Anyways, Ms. Ukyo, you were struggling for a good while after your procedure, so I had to sedate you."

Ukyo may not have known much about the medical field but what she did what it meant to sedate someone. "But... Ranma... Ryoga..." she attempted to raise once more.

Doctor Tofu found himself thinking for a moment, wondering what she specifically meant when saying those two names, he was of aware what Ranma's role in the situation could possibly be but Ryoga's remained a mystery. _'What happened since my last talk with Ryoga?'_ Doctor Tofu thought. _'It'll have to wait...'_ he thought, as he reached out for a nearby needle.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo, I can't risk letting you open your wounds..." he stated, injecting the Okonomiyaki chef with a smaller dose of the sedative.

Ukyo found her vision blurring again falling back asleep. Doctor Tofu sighed as he really didn't want to subject his patients this kind of treatment, but he knew that if he didn't, Ukyo would try to be up and about, risking her own life. He looked to the nearby medical table and saw the glass fragments he had pulled out from her. _'Why would you go so far, Ukyo? It looked like you were fighting with shards embedded in your skin... some even appeared to have been shoved in.'_ Tofu thought, allowing his head to sink downwards. Truly sorry that the people surrounding Ranma were desperate enough to risk their own well-being over someone who didn't fully acknowledge their feelings.

* * *

 **Furinkan High**

Ranma casually walked down the halls during a return trip from the restroom, as indicated by the men's room symbol behind him. Ranma kept his hands in his pockets the entire time, a perplexed look on his face as he wondered about his next course of action, should he just ignore these feelings of affection for Ryoga and continue with Akane? It wasn't as though there wasn't anything there for her, how couldn't there be? The two had gone through so much and even having actual romantic confrontations, but Ryoga introduced himself as an alternate variable. There was already no denying his feelings on that, no matter how much his scowl implied otherwise. Ranma seized his thoughts as the sound of squeaking footwear was heard in the halls, tearing him from his thoughts.

Shampoo's form could be seen dashing from roof top to roof top, Ryoga quickly in tow. However just far enough to make his presence unknown to her, that was, however, until Ryoga miscalculated the trajectory of his jump and ended up landed in someone's backyard, his eyes bugging out in a cartoon-like fashion; landing specifically in a bush.

Akane stood directly in front of the pig-tailed boy, a look of shock on her face as she stood there, eyes locked with Ranma's. For what felt like an eternity, they stared in silence until Ranma awkwardly raised his hand and waved, his averted to the side. There was no response from Akane, she only lowered her head and walked off in the opposite direction.

Ranma watched in relative silence before figuring that now wasn't the time, but honestly, what did he expect with what he had last said to her?

* * *

 **Campsite**

A very short while after Shampoo's departure Kuno could be seen making his way over to the campfire, yawning as he did afterward he noticed Shampoo's absence. "Hmm... I say, Lady Cologne, where is the fair Shampoo?" Kuno asked, his head darting from left to right.

"Your dearest Shampoo is after Ranma, yet again..." Cologne said bluntly, stirring the cooking pot in front of her.

A devastated look went across Kuno's face, before becoming one of rage, his jaw tightening at the mention of the wicked Saotome. On top of that, Shampoo was trying to get to him. However, would have none of that.

"That vile cretin! How dare Saotome use his villainous spells upon my fair Shampoo! Does his greed know no end!?" Kuno shouted, clenching his hands to his sides. All the while, Cologne paused from her stirring and as Kuno went on, with how Kuno was acting, she knew there'd be no hope for them.

"Silence!" Cologne shouted as she bashed Kuno over the head with her cane, a vein throbbing on her head as she stood before the huddled over sword user. "Child, I have seen many fools in my life and I have to say, you are by far, one the most delusional, arrogant, self-centered man I've ever seen!"

Kuno gripped his head as Cologne spoke to him like this, yet again, but he couldn't understand why she'd hit him all of a sudden, especially with how she had been pushing for him and Shampoo to become an item, that, however, perished as Cologne explained herself.

Cologne sighed as she began, "Kuno child, I know you have a strange thing going on, though, you must understand returning to your old ways will not garner my great-granddaughter's attention," Cologne stared at Kuno for a bit. "As much as I didn't want to interfere in a budding relationship, I've grown tired of waiting for you both, so I will simply give you the answer."

There was no response from Kuno, as he remained silent for this moment, mostly in fear of being struck again but also because he honestly wanted to know how he could get Shampoo to be his women and only his women.

"My great-granddaughter has grown fond of the man you've truly shown yourself to be, the one who treats her as though she were not some woman to be despised or catered to, but with a level of respect... I'm not saying change who you are, completely, in fact, I think she rather enjoys your manner of speech." Cologne said, trying to offer him a smile. Cologne clearly had other motives behind her reasoning with Kuno, one being that if Kuno finally got his act together, Shampoo could more easily accept him into the family. There was also the possibility of her becoming a matchmaker since she had just moments ago helped Ryoga, _'I seem to be attracting many foolish children lately, perhaps this was meant to be...'_ she thought, humming to herself afterward.

Without a word, Kuno rose from his position, a very strong look to his face as he dashed off in the direction of his high school, knowing very well that Ranma was there. Also knowing that he'd probably get in trouble for skipping class today. That meant very little to him, right now, his biggest priority was Shampoo, though as he kept running, however, he noticed that there was way too many things keeping him from getting back to Nermia. _'There must be a more effective way to clear this forest!'_ Kuno thought, his mind racing for answers, his mind finding the solution, but a scowl appeared on his face as he did so. _'I haven't much practice but...'_ Kuno thought, before leaping to a nearby tree and jumping from branch to branch until reaching the top, his eyes wide. "I can do this!" Kuno shouted, gulping shortly after as he leaped from tree to tree as quickly as he could.

Cologne in watched Kuno as he ran off, lowering her head. "I wonder how long it'll be before these children learn to stay in one place..." Cologne commented. All of a sudden, there was a loud thudding sound as Sasuke fell, head first, from a nearby tree, his leg twitching like that of a flattened cockroach.

"Ow..." Sasuke groaned, his eyes twirling in the typical anime fashion.

"I told him sleeping on branches is a foolish idea... especially for a ninja of his caliber," Cologne said, shaking her head before getting back to her pot.

* * *

 **Akane**

Akane's thoughts drifted like clouds in the sky, she just couldn't bring herself to drown out her thoughts involving what Ranma had said. What was she? Some consolation prize for Ranma? Why else say what he did?

 _"I already told you I picked you anyways! So just be happy with that!"_

She mulled over her thoughts for what seemed like an eternity to her. Why was this so hard? Why wasn't Akane just the default choice? Hadn't they been through so much? Didn't she deserve to be with Ranma? After all this time? After all this tension between them? All their struggles to keep one another safe? What exactly did she mean to Ranma? Did Ranma want Ryoga now?

The blue haired girl picked up a nearby book she was supposed to be using for studying, but rather than using it for its intended purpose she merely clung to it, using it as a way to release her anger, squeezing it in her palms. _'Ranma... what am I to you?'_ she thought, sulking now. Akane stared at the page in front of her, finding the pictures involving historical figures looking strikingly similar to Ranma. _'Do I love him...? Do I honestly love him or am I obsessing over him, like Tofu?'_ her inner voice questioned. Akane allowed those words to sink in, finding it somewhat difficult to believe that her feelings for Ranma could be compared to what she felt for Tofu. There were moments between her and Tofu she liked, but she felt that it was because Tofu wasn't like the other boys around her, he was different. He was considerate, but there was no real growth between them. She still didn't know much about Tofu, whereas, with Ranma, the situation was different, there was time between them, a need to protect one another, even if the situation became dire. Though could she really accept this relationship if she was only keeping Ranma from truly being happy? Would Ranma be happier being with Ryoga? These thoughts caused Akane's head to drop, casting a shadow over her eyes a single tear dropped down the side of her cheek.

Akane, however, wasn't alone, Nabiki stood nearby, arms crossed with her head tilted up. Knowing quite well the reason for her sister's distress. _'Ah... great... I pick now of all times to grow a conscious.'_ Nabiki thought to herself, sighing silently enough for Akane not to hear. Chances were, though, Akane still wouldn't have caught that.

"Hey, Akane," Nabiki spoke out, catching her sister's attention.

Akane's posture straightened as she wiped her eyes with her forearm, somewhat panicking from the prospect of being caught crying in the school library. "What?" Akane asked, misery dripping from her tone, like maple, slow and thick.

"Ranma's still there, but he won't be unless you learn how to talk to him without biting his head off or ignoring the things that make you wrong, guys like him can't hide from everything if you're totally and completely honest," Nabiki said, now standing up straight and facing her sister's back.

Akane sat there, letting her sister speak, absorbing the advice given to her, however, she didn't have it in her to really say anything in return. Chances were, Nabiki said something Akane was failing to notice and was too in shock to really say anything. Nabiki's head raised a bit as she noticed the grinding noise her sister's chair made when Akane abruptly stood up, before leaving.

* * *

 **Ranma**

Ranma traveled along the walkway from gym class, having some time to spare when it came to changing out of his uniform, mostly cause he didn't really break much of a sweat, such were the benefits of being a martial artist that could defy the laws of physics(What? You guys know it's true.). Ranma found himself thinking about how life used to be before all this chaos ensued, which he came to realize was probably more chaotic. Did all these events with Ryoga somehow reduce the overall chaos in his life?

Lost in his thoughts, Ranma was unable to notice a strange purple blur dropping some odd, ball shaped things before running towards him. "Ranma!" Shampoo shouted as she leaped forward, wrapping her arms around the pig-tailed boy's midriff, clinging to him like a scarf.

"Shampoo!?" Ranma gasped as Shampoo's forward momentum caused Ranma to fall back, landing on his butt. "Hey! Calm down!" Ranma said, shouting in a hushed tone as to keep people from gathering. He noticed that instead of trying to make a move, she instead nuzzled her head into his chest. There was a small pause as he finally noticed her aura, it practically oozed with depression ki.

Ranma took a second to recognize this, however, knew that get getting involved would only lead to issues so he resorted to his previous lie to her, "Shampoo look!" Ranma exclaimed, grabbing her by her biceps and holding her at arms length, bring them to a standing position, Shampoo sniffling like a toddler "I told you, I'm-"

"No is true!" Shampoo shouted, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Shampoo know Ranma no is with stupid-boy! Shampoo know Ranma no is with stupid-boy because Shampoo hear it from stupid-boy!"

Ranma blushed and knew the gig was, in a sense, up. However, that also brought him to another conclusion, did she just say that she heard it from Ryoga? That in and of itself caused Ranma to feel a sense of joy, which was outwardly expressed as a look of shock, as Ranma swore he felt a flutter in his chest, accompanied by a light lack of breath. Ranma was unable to press for more information as Shampoo embraced him yet again, showing that she was still in distress.

"Shampoo no like Kuno! Kuno is weak and stupid, Kuno no make sense!" Shampoo shouted as she clung to Ranma's midriff, again.

Ranma didn't know how to take this all he could do was allow her to hold onto him, but even he didn't want to do that for her, there was a reason he often avoided her advances most of the time. There was also the fact that whenever Shampoo or anyone showed up to bother Ranma, they always drew a crowd, crowds that often spoke amongst one another, spreading the word of whatever Ranma had to deal with.

"Ranma!?" Akane shouted in surprise, seeing only Ranma's back and a pair of hands looping around behind Ranma's back, Ranma looking over his shoulder, just far enough for Shampoo to be visible, to Akane.

The pig-tailed boy stood there, frozen in place, his eyes in shock as if expecting Akane to lash out at him again. However, there was no immediate response, instead, Akane appeared to be deep in thought, more people gathering to watch how Akane would react. There were even some members of Akane's betting pool there, eagerly awaiting Akane's foretold confession.

Nabiki also stood in the crowd, one arm crossed while the other was kept a closed hand near her mouth, a cold and calculating expression on her face, _'The ball's in your park now, Akane... what're you gonna' do?'_ Nabiki thought, then looked around and noticed the members of her betting pools, when she came across Daisuke she noticed him smirking at her, giving her a look of victory, Nabiki narrowed her eyes, biting her thumbnail.

Akane for her part resorted to clenching her hands near her sides, however, found that she couldn't bring herself to shout at Ranma. It was as though her voice was caught in her throat because continuing would mean that everyone in the school would know exactly how the Tendo girl feels about Ranma, that caused Akane's expression to be somewhat restrained. "Ranma, I-I-I... you... I mean..." Akane tried to continue, however, found her eyes drifting down to the ground as she saw everyone's eyes on her. Akane found that her feelings were far too mixed to actually confess right out, also, she didn't want to destroy the chances of them possibly getting together, especially not after all they'd gone through recently.

The purple-haired amazonian sensed this and felt the need to interrupt, this was until someone else did the job for her. "Fairest Shampoo! I know that the foul sorcerer has claimed you from a distance!" Kuno exclaimed, panting just the slightest bit, the journey for him being quite long. This earned him a chorus of groans from the audience, also some looks of intrigue as the prospect of Kuno defending Shampoo from Ranma earned some looks.

It even caught the attention of a certain brown haired business woman, _'Well, well, what do we have here?'_ Nabiki thought, watching how everyone reacted to Kuno's sudden appearance.

"Hey wait! I didn't do anything!" Ranma shouted, trying to push Shampoo from him, however, she clung onto him harder and even buried her face in his chest, getting a look from Akane and rousing Kuno's anger.

"Lies! Unhand her you-" Kuno began, drawing his bokken, in a moment where Ranma was somewhat unable to move as freely as he'd like, given his current girl shaped accessory around his chest.

"Shampoo no like Kuno!" Shampoo exclaimed, pulling her head out from Ranma's midriff.

Kuno took a step back as his eyes widened, feeling a sting to her heart. Under normal circumstances, Kuno's mental barriers would come and protect his precious ego, however, his time with Cologne had taught him to listen more carefully, Kuno shook that feeling off and attempted to push the idea that Ranma was forcing Shampoo via magical spells. "Do you feel no remorse? Sorcerer!"

The bokken wielder's momentary pause did not go unnoticed by Ranma, Akane, and even Nabiki, their thoughts synchronized the following, _'Did Kuno just...!?'_

"No is magic! Shampoo no like crazy man!" Shampoo shouted, now releasing Ranma enough to just stare down The Blue Thunder, who at the moment appeared to be more like a spark than any real thunder.

Kuno with his head held down, his hair shadowed his head eyes as he stood there, looking as though he were a statue before taking his bokken and sheathing it. That caused the crowd to stare in amazement, had Kuno actually given a sane response to someone rejecting his signs of affection? This was all just so much to process for the group, Ranma, and Akane included.

"A thousand pardons, my-" Kuno started but instead choose to correct himself, "Lady Shampoo." Kuno finished with a somewhat hushed tone. There wasn't much Kuno could do if Shampoo was, in fact, unwilling to accept him. All he could do was pack his things back at the campsite and his ninja as well. It felt as though a thousand needles pierced his chest, thanks to all the training with Cologne and Shampoo, Kuno had become more aware of the sad facade he called his life.

Shampoo watched as Kuno turned to leave, a defeated, shell of a man. Did she want that? She placed a closed palm near her heart and felt the ache associated with hurting someone's feelings. Particularly the feelings of someone she had, strangely enough, grown accustomed to. That allowed Shampoo to think back to their moments together, sure, they weren't anything like the fairytale romance she assumed she'd have with Ranma, but they were certainly there. Why else would she consider comforting him? Her head dropped as she forced herself to allow Kuno to leave.

The crowd watched as this came to a close, finding themselves suddenly losing interest as they really hadn't gathered to watch Shampoo and Kuno end up together. Daisuke lowered his head, having expected the focus to return to Ranma and Akane, however, as the crowd of students waited for Akane to somehow reignite their interests, she returned their looks with a look of anger, as if telling them to back off. The students eventually dispersed, leaving Akane, Shampoo, and Ranma behind.

Nabiki relished in the fact that Akane and Ranma had yet to get together, mostly cause that meant that Daisuke couldn't smile triumphantly anymore. Was that pity? Yes. Did She care? Not really. Did that mean she never wanted Ranma and Akane to get together? Not really. She just doesn't like the feeling of someone having the upper hand on her. _'Hm... Kuno to the rescue.'_ Nabiki chuckled to herself as she left the scene.

Akane and Ranma looked towards one another before seeing Shampoo begin to somewhat cautiously walk towards Kuno's direction. As if having waited until the students needed to get back to class.

"Uh... I should go... class is starting..." Akane commented, gulping a bit. That, however, was probably an understatement as there was a large percentage of students that watched that whole thing, so chances were they all to some extent, going to get punished, _'Why do they always come during school... I hate having an audience!'_ Akane thought to herself as she was leaving, though, was somewhat grateful that she didn't have the whole school watching her love life unfold.

"Yeah..." Ranma muttered, at a bit of a loss. Ranma looked over his shoulder to see Akane leaving, not sure what to say at a moment like this. He wanted to reach out to her in some way, maybe even comfort her in some way, but found it difficult. Though found that he didn't know exactly what to say, causing him to sigh as he raised one hand up to scratch the side of his head, the other on his hip. What was holding him back? Even if he couldn't flat out help, Ranma still should have said something. What was causing this?

"Ranma..." a voice called out to him.

* * *

 **Ryoga**

Ever since Ryoga lost track of Shampoo, the lost boy had struggled to find his way towards Ranma's highschool. Constant twists and turns, sometimes even running around in circles and sometimes literally running in circles only because he couldn't decide where to go, panic rising in his chest as he would only find himself right back where he started.

"Where the hell is it!?" Ryoga shouted, throwing his head up in frustration. He thought to himself, placing his hands on the sides of his head, covering his ears, as if to drown out the distractions of the world, _'Think Ryoga! Think! What do I do, to get to Ranma!?'_ Ryoga thought, knowing by this point Shampoo had probably reached Ranma by now. Ryoga envisioned Shampoo from earlier, focusing in on that memory, searching for anything that could help. Then it struck him, the school was visible by that point. It actually stood out as taller than all the rest.

"That's it!" Ryoga shouted, jumping back to the rooftops and checking out the area before catching sight of the school. Feeling a little ashamed of how close it had been this entire time. "I hate my curse..." Ryoga mumbled as his face went a little flat, but regardless of the fact, he was still going to get to Ranma, dashing towards it, he leaped from rooftop to rooftop before making one large and final leap, landing on school grounds. From there Ryoga looked around and ran through the school grounds, catching a few people's eyes along the way. Though it seemed as though they didn't pay him much mind, as Ryoga had a history of sometimes just coming to see Akane. He kept going until he saw Ranma, Akane just standing there, the lost boy instinctually hiding behind a corner and watched from afar, _'What happened to Shampoo...?'_ Ryoga pondered for a second before dismissing that idea, whatever worked he figured.

Ryoga watched Akane leave, taking that as his opportunity, his goal was different. He casually strolled over to Ranma until he was standing before his object of affection.

"Ranma..."

Ranma's eyes widened as he froze in place, resembling a concert statue. "R-Ryoga?" Ranma questioned, his mouth partially agape as he felt through various feelings at once. Then some particular memories came rushing into his mind, like the one from his most recent dream, the image of Ryoga with a longing look in his eyes.

Ryoga gave no reply, he simply met Ranma's eyes. "Ranma, there's something I gotta' tell you-"

Ranma felt the unbearable need to avoid confrontation with Ryoga, so he took a battle stance, "What, you here for a rematch?" Ranma said, not actually sounding as if he were into it.

"Saotome, you know damn well, we're far passed that point..." Ryoga took a step forward, although having said some hostile words, his tone didn't match that of someone intending to force Ranma into a conversation.

Ranma blushed before averting his eyes, unsure of what to do really, was this really what he wanted? He was happy to see Ryoga, especially with how he had come to realize were his actual feelings for him, but, there was the uncertainty that Akane presented to. That only served to make the pig-tailed boy second guess himself. Ranma wanted to tell Ryoga that he already made his choice and that Ryoga should accept that, but found that he simply wasn't able to get the words out, his voice being caught in his throat to the point it felt as though it hurt.

Ryoga gulped as noticed Ranma stand completely still, he was sure that Ranma remembered their last conversation but noticed Ranma being reserved with his expressions. Ryoga recalled Cologne's advice and noticed that Ranma appeared conflicted, even seeing Ranma trying to open his mouth to say something, only to have him close his mouth and not say anything. Ryoga blushed deeply and forced himself to get past these feelings of unease whenever it came to do romantic gestures to Ranma's male side.

"Ranma Saotome," Ryoga said, taking the last few steps he needed to be within Ranma's personal space, "I love you, no matter who or what you are," Ryoga confessed, "Even if it takes years off my life, even if it ends in cold bitter defeat, I won't stop until I know, for damn sure! That you'll never feel the same for me!"

Ranma went bugged eyed for a moment, realizing one thing here, he wasn't in his girl form, yet Ryoga had confessed to him, even more than that, might as well have said that he doesn't care that he's also a guy, "Damn it, pig-brain! Do you know what you're saying?" Ranma questioned, not sure exactly why he said what he did, his mind just instantly tried to defend itself from such a sudden change.

"I'm saying, if it wasn't clear enough for you, Saotome... I want you, curse and all!" he proclaimed before taking Ranma by the sides of his arms.

* * *

 **Akane  
**  
The second Akane made it past the door to the hallway she breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the trauma of that situation had passed. Although Akane couldn't help but feel like a total coward when it came to being honest about her feelings, she was always a little shy in some regards but never allowed that to get the best of her, well, shy in when it came to someone she legitimately liked. Her foots steps echoed in the halls as she continued to walk, not even really close to her classroom. _'I know I'm probably gonna' be forced to stand outside...'_ Akane thought.

Those thoughts seized to bother her as she stopped, contemplating her next course of action. What should she do? Go to class or talk to Ranma while everyone was in class? She was going to get punished anyways, might as well make it worth it and with that in mind she turned around and attempted to take her first step forward, but immediately became scared and stopped. "Come on..." she mumbled, placing her hand over her chest as she lowered her head. "I can do this..."

Akane suddenly turned to the direction of her classroom and began to walk, for three whole steps before stopping again, knowing the longer she stalled the closer Ranma would get to class. Finally setting a fire in her heart she lifted her head as a passion burned in her eyes, there was nothing that could stop her. She knew if she hurried she could catch Ranma and have that long awaited talk with him. Sure Ryoga would still remain a factor, but at least she'd say her peace.

Akane rounded a bend before catching sight of Ranma and Ryoga, Ryoga taking Ranma by his arms.

 _"I'm saying, if it wasn't clear enough for you, Saotome... I want you, curse and all!"_

Akane stood in horror as she stared, she reacted as quickly as she could to the site. "Stop!" Akane shouted catching their attention. This caused Ranma to pull away from Ryoga and hold his arms out, waving them defensively.

"It ain't what you think Akane!" Ranma claimed.

Akane wanted to just let Ranma derail the conversation like they always did, however, even she knew they were passed that point and now that students weren't interfering as much. She was able to get her courage back. "Do you really think this is the place for this?" Akane asked, looking to Ryoga, who only narrowed his eyes and looked around, starting to notice a few students talking amongst themselves and even probably going to tell the others about it.

Ranma stared in shock at Akane, taking a second to actually blink in shock, "Huh?"

Akane wanted to explain herself but found a blush forming on her face as she saw how Ranma was reacting to this, finally treating her as he had before. She averted her gaze from him and clasped her hands together. Neither were able to enjoy this awkward moment as Ryoga quickly grabbed each of them by their wrists and dragged them off somewhere they could talk in private, _'Damn, I was so close... well, I guess I knew it was coming to this.'_ Ryoga thought.

"Ah!" both Ranma and Akane screamed a little as Ryoga lead them.

* * *

 **Shampoo & Kuno**

Kuno walked the streets near Furinkan High, a downtrodden look on his face as he had so easily surrendered Shampoo to Ranma. Though what else could he do? Shampoo was clearly afraid of him. In his mind, Shampoo was too far gone, so far that even if he tried going back to the way he used to treat her, chances were she'd still harbor feelings for Ranma, _'Tell me you old crone... how am I supposed to win her back... how!? If she won't even allow me to bask in her presence!?'_ Kuno thought, gritting his teeth, wondering what use was Cologne's advice now.

The bokken wielder was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Shampoo catching up to him, a worried expression on her face, she was finally within speaking distance. She felt that maybe he'd noticed and turn around, however, when he didn't, she found herself confused. Had she really done this to him? He appeared utterly destroyed by her refusal to even see him, but how, she wondered? Their relationship consisted mostly of spite and anger towards one another. Wasn't love supposed to be gaining the strongest man possible to better the tribe?Also making cutesy faces and speaking sweet nothings? Not to mention use any advantage they could over the one they wanted to be with? Yet, here she was, trying to stop him from leaving. Shampoo recalled the moment she saw Kuno withdraw from the challenge he had made to Ranma and even apologize, the way he spoke reminded her of the kind and the somewhat strange man she had gotten used to.

"Is stopping?" Shampoo said, making it seem like a question only due to her hesitation.

Kuno halted suddenly and thought that maybe he was hearing things, "Do my ears deceive me?" he questioned, immediately looking over his shoulder to see Shampoo standing behind him.

Shampoo felt herself blushing as she saw that there were tear streakings on his face, it reminded Shampoo about how worried he had gotten when he first saw that she was going to fall downstream; in her cat form. Before she even knew what was going on she found herself in an embrace, one where Kuno had brought her head into his chest, nuzzling his head atop of hers while tears streamed down his face. The bokken wielder all the while thinking that Cologne was right, he just needed to treat her as though he wasn't just trying to court her, but rather treat her as an equal, but as quickly as this had happened, it ended as Shampoo was seen elbowing his head, bring him to his knees. "Is too, too touchy!" she exclaimed, feeling a vein throb on her head.

This did little to stop Kuno, as he rose up from her strike to stand before her, smiling with a small lump on his head, that will for some reason vanish at a non-specific point, "Forgive me, I was simply overjoyed to see you." Kuno stated, smiling not as he would normally when being his usual insane self but rather one of a kind, sane, man.

Shampoo suddenly found herself experiencing something people having referred to, time and time again as, lover's perspective. The atmosphere around Kuno appeared to be a bit hazy, his facial features more, defined. Her only response to this was to go wide eyed and found herself blushing at the very idea of viewing Kuno this way, this haze was one she often associated with Ranma.

 _"Lady Shampoo..."_ the voice of the man before her said, his voice as gentle as his features were. However, in real life, they were more like a question being directed at her as Kuno could be seen wondering what was up with her.

"Lady Shampoo...?" Kuno asked, raising a brow as he noticed her expression was just wide-eyed and staring at him.

A period of silence befalls the two as Shampoo allowed this moment and sensation take her, this lead to some interesting thoughts on her part, _'Is bad to kiss? No is Ranma...? Ranma no want kiss from Shampoo...'_ Shampoo thought, finally throwing caution to the wind, she was tired of giving kisses and not having it be returned! Well, for anyone she really liked! He was no Ranma, but he was the next best thing.

The blue thunder of Furinkan High suddenly found Shampoo hand's on his collar, his first response was to stare in fear as this could mean she was going to hit him. However, the look on her face said something else entirely, Shampoo blushed deeply and with a reluctant look she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Kuno's. Shampoo tilted her head to the side and relaxed her hold on Kuno's collar, easing herself into it.

Tatewaki Kuno was speechless, seeing as his lips were pressed against someone else's, there really wasn't much he could do about that, nor did he want to. He relished at the moment before returning Shampoo's kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, like he's done so many times before in his dreams, granted those dreams involved either Akane or Ranma's girl side, this was still more than acceptable.

* * *

 **Ranma, Ryoga & Akane**

The trio ran across school grounds until they were finally out, now officially ditching school; not like it was their first time anyways. Both Ranma and Akane now being hoisted off the ground with how fast Ryoga was going, clearly he had some things to get off his chest. Eventually, there were far away enough from the school to have a private conversation, which coincidentally lead them to their local park, thankfully only old people and birds were the only ones around as school wasn't even over yet.

Ryoga came to a screeching halt, turning around to address the two, Ranma's eyes wide and Akane breathing just a little deeply, "Alright you two, let's talk." Ryoga commented, showing how confident he had become.

"We were trying to! But you just kept running!" Ranma barked, annoyed that Ryoga had pretty much dragged the two across the district without letting them get a word in. Mostly Ranma and Akane just wanted to know where Ryoga was taking them.

"So... the park?" Akane questioned, panting a little, until composing herself.

"Honestly, I really didn't think this far ahead, cause I know Saotome here," gestures to Ranma, "freaks out whenever anyone's looking."

Ranma's eyes widened for a second before he crossed his arms and looked to the side, a light tinge of red on his cheeks. Akane, for her part, looked down a little, she was kind of the same, which is why most of her near romantic moments with Ranma didn't always involve an audience or rather she'd like it to be a private moment, however, fate was cruel to her, for whatever reason.

"I'm tired of all this beating around the bush..." Ryoga turned to Ranma, as did Akane, "You both know why we're here."

Silence befell the three, both Akane and Ranma suddenly becoming a little stiff.

Ryoga sighed and tilted his head down for a second before picking it up again, "Fine. I'll start." Ryoga looked towards Akane. "Akane, what I said still stands, as long as you're trying to get with Ranma, you're my rival and I won't let you have him without a fight." before Ranma could protest, Ryoga's eyes darted to the pig-tailed boy. "Even with what you said to me before, Ranma!"

Ranma flinched in response to Ryoga's outburst but shot back, "I already told you-"

"Don't give me that Saotome!" Ryoga shot back, taking a step towards the pig-tailed boy, glaring and baring his fangs as if he were looking to tussle.

"But how do you know, Ryoga!?" Akane exclaimed, making herself known, blushing a bit as she saw Ranma noticing her stand up for the idea as the two of them being a couple, Akane gulped before continuing. "How do you know if Ranma really doesn't mean what he said?"

Ranma's breath quickened as it showed a level of fear when the prospect of not exploring his feelings towards Ryoga surfaced.

"Because Akane, people often speak without words..." Ryoga replied, having watched Ranma the moment Akane asked her question. "I just saw Ranma's breath cut short, the look in his eyes, all signs that he doesn't think the same, at least, not completely."

Ranma found himself feeling embarrassed for being so easy to read, as being a martial artist usually meant that he had to keep his composure or risk letting enemies in on his attacks, in this case, however, there was no fist to fist contact, there was simply three people trying to make sense out of their strange predicament.

Akane just so happened to look towards Ranma as Ryoga spoke, as to see how he was fairing in this discussion, she saw that Ryoga was indeed right. The signs were all there, it wasn't as simple as just stating what you felt, sometimes body language factored into it.

"That's something you really should have understood about yourself Akane," Ryoga commented, bringing up old wounds, the lost boy showing some hesitation in his words. "How many times did I show you that I wanted to be more than friends!?" he exclaimed.

Akane felt backed into a corner, unable to say anything in retaliation to Ryoga's words. She looked towards Ranma for help but saw that he was going through his own things at the moment.

"That's your biggest problem Akane, you can't read people! All you do is jump the gun whenever someone challenges your precious way of life!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"What about you, huh!?" Ranma shouted, finally having something to say. "That's what you do too, how many times have you shouted, "Prepare to Die!"? Without even knowing what's goin' on!?"

Ryoga took a step back, seeing Ranma defend Akane, "I'm not going to lie Saotome, you're right," Ryoga lowered his head a bit, "I-I... need to stop being such a damn hypocrite!" Ryoga declared, raising his head and baring his teeth. "There's no running from it! No matter how much I want to!"

Ranma felt his tool for fighting back, shot down, all he could do was remain speechless.

Ryoga panted a bit as he swore being this honest was shortening his lifespan somehow, an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Why are you saying all this, Ryoga?" Akane asked, now seeming a bit more timid, quite vulnerable now as Ryoga had managed to drop some barriers.

Ryoga paused for a moment, taking a shallow breath as he readied himself, "What I wanted to get at was... I'm sorry I've been lying to you for so long, Akane..." Ryoga gave a pause to allow Akane to gasp, as her reaction got a raise of fear out of him, but he urged himself to continue, "I'm sorry if it looks like I'm attacking you, it's just that, I just wish we could still be friends..."

Akane seeing this, felt a pain in her heart as she remembered awhile back, missing her conversations with Ryoga, he was someone she could vent her problems out to, someone who would offer support even in her worst moments. This was genuine, this was him actually reaching out to her and letting her know that though things between them were estranged, he still enjoyed the time they spent together. However, knew that was impossible given the fact that they were there for who got to be with Ranma.

"And what do you got to say about me, huh?" Ranma asked, sounding somewhat defensive.

"What's there left to say, Saotome?" Ryoga asked, looking into his eyes. "We've already said everything..." the lost-boy blushed, then looked away. "At this point, it'd just be so Akane hears it..."

"Ryoga... this isn't just about you saying you're sorry to me, is it?" Akane asked, sounding scared but knowing that they had to continue, because honestly, she wanted to reach a conclusion just as much as Ryoga.

Both Ryoga and Akane looked towards Ranma, who noticed their eyes settling on him. The boy in question leaned back as he was now the center of attention. "W-what?"

Akane and Ryoga looked to one another, sighing in frustration, "Ranma, who do you actually want to be with?" Ryoga asked.

"We have a right to know," Akane stated, giving a somewhat harsh expression to her.

Ranma took this in and found himself closing his eyes and trying to make sense of it all, here he was, trying to decide whether to end up with Akane or Ryoga. Akane had quite a few moments where they nearly found one another falling into a deeply romantic moment, however, Ryoga had history along with a strange rival slash friend angle, someone who could understand him at a martial artist's level. Compelling all these feelings and all these memories around the two, Ranma was able to finally able to answer with.

Time felt as thought it was at a stand still, Ranma feeling as though he was experiencing near death moment as all the thoughts and feeling centered around his feelings for Akane and Ryoga. The thoughts for Akane were warm and gentle but also fierce as there were various moments that the blue haired girl lashed out at him, causing a panic in his chest, her constant screaming, and her god awful cooking. Now his thoughts centered around Ryoga, recalling their time in middle school, all those times that the two would help one another, going as far as helping him even defeat Ryoga in order to free him from gaining empty victories. Moments of mercy between the two and times they'd set aside their differences, Ryoga was so close to Ranma's abilities that having him around during their worst times might have saved their lives quite a few times. Although Ryoga had shown himself to be brash at times, it's always with good intent. Also, Ranma was sympathetic to Ryoga's situation, being that he shares a similar grievance.

Ranma bites his bottom lip before squinting his eyes, his breathing shallow as a deep blush brightens his face, the pig-tailed boy looked down to the floor before raising his head, turning to face Ryoga.

Neither Ryoga nor Akane knew if Ranma's expression meant either a good thing or a bad thing, it was much too flustered and scared looking to confirm either. Ryoga stiffened his posture and held his hands to his sides. The black haired boy finally began to normalize his breathing.

Ranma released a held breath, sighing deeply, letting his feelings and thoughts flow freely, _'Ryoga... you're always pushing me to get better, putting me into a corner and making me think on my feet, gotta' admit, it's a hell of a rush... but you're so damn sensitive sometimes that it's kinda' adorable somehow...'_ Ranma thought, his breath quivering. _'I just used the words Ryoga and adorable together... kill me now... but... I like him!'_

Ryoga suddenly found himself being embraced by Ranma, catching both Ryoga and her by surprise. Akane gasped and placed her hand near her mouth, fear in her eyes as she watched, tears threatening to pool as her eyes watered, forming small glimmering dots at the corner of her eyes.

"Ranma..." she whispered.

Ryoga felt himself go weak, his heart beating a million miles a second, he, Ryoga Hibiki had nowhere to run now, was Ranma going to apologize and tell him that there isn't a chance or was he going to choose him?

"I like you..." Ranma finally replied, opening his eyes and bringing Ryoga in close, much like the times they had become affectionate to one another. Ranma's nerves though were immensely tense, honestly, Ryoga feeling the discomfort coming from the other boy, pulled back to ask him if he'd like some water.

 **=Yaoi moment, warning!=**

"Ran-" Ryoga only got so far before he found that Ranma's lip was pressed over his own, "mph!" Ryoga squinted his eyes and controlled his breathing, remembering his own words, he wanted Ranma, curse and all.

Akane took a step back, one hand held out before her as she wanted to run, run away as far away and as desperately as she could, but she didn't want to make a scene, besides this is what she had wanted... she wanted an answer. Akane thoughts gravitated to all the good times she and Ranma had, there near romantic moments and near marriages. All the times they had saved one another and relied on one another... now they only served as a bitter reminder of what could have been.

That thought alone caused Akane's heart to cry out, feeling as though her chest was about to collapse in on itself she placed her hand over her left bosom, she angled her head downwards and clasped her hands together, entwining her fingers together, the front portion of her hair shadowing her eyes as those glimmering dots were now small streams of light, the sun's light causing their appearance to be very pronounced. Her lower lip trembled, containing herself.

Ranma knew that things between Ryoga and himself had changed, there was no denying that now. All those conflicted feelings, washing away as he embraced the concept of becoming intimate with Ryoga. The rush, the adrenaline that pumped through his body as he swore he felt that he might pass out from such a head rush. There was also the minor rush of doing something they would have normally deemed wrong.

 **=Yaoi safe zone below=**

Ryoga and Ranma finally distanced themselves, their faces bright red and eyes staring at one another, panting softly, looking even shyer than the first time they had kissed for real. Clearly, this being a bigger commitment.

"S-still gonna' need some getting used to..." Ranma gulped, trying to calm down.

It was then that Akane doused Ranma's head in water from a water bottle she found on a nearby picnic table, being careful enough to only get Ranma wet, reverting him into a she and causing Ryoga to blush at not only how beautiful Ranma looked with damp hair, he averted his eyes and looked back to Akane, knowing that there must have been more to this. He could sense the depression ki more noticeably, now that he wasn't lost in the most difficult kiss of his life.

Ranma looked towards Akane as well, eyes in shock as she stared at the blue haired girl, noticing that Akane was refusing eye contact with them: discarding her empty water bottle with a flick of a wrist. "Go ahead..." Akane said, forcing a pleasant tone, "Congratulations." she finished with a warm smile, her head drifting to the side a little, her smile going timidly rather quickly, like a flower withering of old age.

Both Ranma and Ryoga sensed this feeling of sorrow filling the area. Ranma attempted to reach out to the blue haired girl but felt Ryoga squeeze her shoulder, looking down to her. "Look Ranma... just be honest with her...she deserves that much," Ryoga said, meeting Ranma's eyes halfway, the two glancing before Ranma locks eyes with Akane, blushing a little and sighing.

"Akane... I've gotta' say, you're a great girl, you got good grades, despite being somewhat of a tomboy, you still manage to be a knockout..." Ranma offered an awkward smile and laugh, hoping to ease the tension. "I just don't know about us..." Ranma trailed off, feeling a pain in his chest as he knew this would be the result of being honest although it pained him, it would have been had he not been honest with himself.

She offered a smile in return and even laughed a bit, however, there was no life in her tone, it sounded as though she had lost her inner strength and was now somewhat frail sounding. "That's a good one, Ranma..." Akane replied, humming to herself shortly after and looking in the direction of her home. She began to walk away, in two yards she placed her hands behind her back and continued to walk in the direction of her home.

Ryoga and Ranma watched, uncertain as to what say, Ranma remembering at the moment, since she was in such awe, finding Akane's forced kindness to be quite painful to watch.

Akane paused and looked over her shoulder, still not meeting them eye to eye. "Ranma, I won't tell daddy but... you're going to have to..." Akane finished, before making her way out of the park.

Ranma took a second to register what Akane was getting at and found her eyes bugging out, "I'm gonna' have to tell Soun that I and Akane's engagement is off..." Ranma said, her voice trailing as he finished.

* * *

 **Akane**

The youngest of the three Tendo's walked her way home, trying to ease the pain in her heart. So far, she wasn't doing well, a few times the blue haired girl needed to shake her head, fighting back those feelings of sorrow and doubt. She placed her palm over her eye and wiped away the tears that had formed. _'So what if Ranma's with Ryoga... he's happy right?'_ she thought, her own inner voice non-too convincing.

Quickly approaching her house she stopped just outside the main gate, _'Does this mean I have to lose them forever?'_ Akane thought, pausing as she mauls her thoughts over. Her heartbeat quickened with the idea of losing either of the two.

"Oh, Kami-sama... maybe we've just been friends all along..."

* * *

 **Ranma & Ryoga**

Ryoga looked to Ranma and noticed the look of distress on her face, realizing that her choice had immediate consequences. How would she go home to her old man and Tendo? Soun clearly wasn't going to allow Ranma and Genma to stay there anymore. She felt a hand reach out to her and rested it on her shoulder, she turned to see Ryoga looking down to her.

"Ranma... you can stay with me, I've got a tent and some supplies..."Ryoga offered, placing his hand on the red-headed girl's shoulder, trying to offer her some comfort. "It can be like a really long training trip..." Ryoga said, feeling that he wasn't really well advertising the fact that they'd effectively living on the road, again.

"Whatever... I can use a break anyways..." Ranma said, crossing her arms and looking out into the distance, staring in the direction of her home. She lowered her head, appearing to be sad, until an awkward smile itself on her face, shortly thereafter a blush spread across her face. "So... we're y'know...? Shouldn't we...?" Ranma said, clearing her throat, nervous but excited, though her smile would begin to falter just the slightest bit.

Ryoga upon hearing all this listened intensively, his gaze never leaving those blue pools Ranma referred to as her eyes. He narrowed his gaze when she spoke of them in a sense, doing something couple's would do, however, he noticed the tone in her voice, remembering to listen to what Cologne said, letting people speak with their actions. "If you're too bothered by what happened, we don't have to do anything," Ryoga replied, seeming stern with Ranma.

"There's the Ryoga I know..." Ranma smiled softly, crossing her arms with a coy smile. "We don't 'together'... but what if I do?" Ranma questioned her smile as cocky as ever.

Ryoga froze in place. Was he being hit on? By Ranma? He finally focused enough to look her in the eyes, only to see her hugged to his side, somewhat catlike in her approach. "Could you please buy me something to eat? You came before we could eat and since you're my..." Ranma trailed.

Ranma's cutesy act being exposed, Ryoga felt a vein twitch on his forehead, "Alright but I'm your boyfriend not one of those guys you scam into getting free food! By the way, don't do that anymore!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Ah! Come on! What if you're not around?" Ranma asked, sounding displeased.

"Then I'll give you some spending money and I don't get around to it and you're around my house, check it, chances are there are a few stacks of bills laying around..." Ryoga blushed slightly, embarrassed because those were probably the ones he wasn't able to find on his visits home. He proceeded to pull out his wallet and show a rather impressive stash of cash.

Ranma's eyes widened as she saw how much he had and being that she was the child of Genma Saotome, she liked to get free things, at the expense of others, "Okay... now I'll feel guilty!" Ranma exclaimed, moving over to the lost boy and grabbing him by his collar, pressing her lips to his, going a little deep but not flat out making out.

Ryoga's eyes widened but understood what she was getting at by feeling quality and of course returned the kiss, not to mention this would be their first official kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, their official boyfriend and boyfriend kiss needed work but kissing as they were now seemed to come more naturally to the two, as they were able to immerse themselves in one another's company.

He placed his wallet back into his pocket as he then grabbed hold of Ranma, bringing her once. Finally, Ranma pulled back and pressed her forehead to his, panting deeply through her nostrils, as to contain herself, her eyes closed shut.

The lost boy's expression mirrored that of Ranma's, however, he had to keep his hands from wandering, no matter how great the temptation. That didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying the intimacy Ranma was giving him. "Alright... you've earned it... we'll eat wherever you like..." Ryoga said, looking drone like.

Ranma smirked, kinda' liking how obedient Ryoga was acting. "Control yourself Robo-Ham... I'm your girlfriend, not an owner," Ranma stated, smiling at him as she had moved her hands wrap around Ryoga's neck.

Ryoga's only response was to smile warmly.

* * *

 **Akane**

Each second felt as though they were lasting too long for the blue haired girl's taste or rather she was thinking far too much, becoming acutely aware of the madness that surroundedNermia, well, at least having a better understanding. She stopped to rethink her situation, what if she had just come home all of a sudden? Wouldn't her father want to know why she's in such a mood? Didn't that mean she'd also have to explain to Soun that she... Akane Tendo, lost Ranma, to a man. She looked at her watch and saw that it hadn't been much time since she had left school, sure she'd be receiving some detention but ultimately it was more favorable. Akane pursed her lips, knowing that she was going to need Ranma levels of acting to get through the day. Akane continued, despite her feelings being heavy enough to match even Ryoga's Lion's roar shot.

* * *

 **Nabiki**

Nabiki was normally one to walk with a confident stride in her step, like a lion; a leader. Leaders also happen to make contingency plans, just in case their cash cows happen to think they can seal deals without her knowledge, thinking for a second as she walked back to class she reached into her dress and pulled out walkie-talkies.

Her eyes narrowed softly, as a smirk creeps onto her face.

Outside the track field, a familiar pale-faced boy could be seen, back up against a tree and camera in hand. He raised his head to the sky like with a look of exasperation. "Uh..." he groaned, wiping his brow, undoing the shirt part of his gakuran, his camera hanging by the strap. "Please, Akane... where are you?" he whined as he started to wrap his shirt sleeves around his waist.

"Ghostface..." Nabiki's static filled voice boomed from Gosunkugi's walkie-talkie. Gosunkugi's eyes widened before he patted himself down, unsure whether or not he had left his walkie-talkie in his shirt, eyes widening slightly further he looked over his shoulder to find it on the ground right next to him. He quickly plucked it from the ground and brought it to his chest, pressing the button on the side.

"Uh... Ghost-" he sighed, "Present." he paused then tried to bring it down but pulled it back to his face, remembering something. "Over."

"Alright, I need you to follow Ranma around and report any findings to me, got that?" Nabiki asked, clearly having raised her phone closer to her face as her volume picked up a bit. "Over."

"Roger that, Yen Hawk! Also, why is my code name, Ghostface?" he asked, lowering the walkie-talkie as if he were speaking to her in person, holding them at arm's length.

"Sure you don't wanna' take a guess?" Nabiki replied her walkie-talkie to her ear as her eyes were directed to it.

"I'll get on it..." Gosunkugi lowered his head, his mouth resembling an upside down bratwurst as he forced the stream of anime tears behind, straightening himself out the Japanese high school student equivalent of Casper the Friendly Ghost set off but not before he grits his teeth in a cartoony fashion, his forearm dragging across his eyes.

The pale-faced spectator roamed across the school grounds, looking for any signs of Ranma, he searched high and low, for a few moments before hearing a loud declaration.

" _I'm saying, if it wasn't clear enough for you, Saotome... I want you, curse and all!"_

Gosunkugi's eyes lit up, his hand springing to action and clamping itself over his mouth, as to avoid detection from the trio. All the thoughts his head failed to organize themselves, as the very notion of Ryoga and Ranma as a couple, two male, martial artists being romantically involved with one another. The gears in his head began to churn as one thought to lead to another. If Ranma was into men then that means that Akane was free, free to finally pursue her own dreams, dreams that specifically involved the pale-faced teen.

" _It ain't what you think, Akane!"_

"Huh?" Gosunkugi's thought was abruptly interrupted as those words reached his ears, the lone observer slowly hunched over, as to avoid being spotted, his eyes wide the entire time as his hand slowly dragged down from his face, eventually sliding off entirely.

Surprisingly; to Gosunkugi. Akane did not react with a loud shout, followed by calling the pig-tailed boy a filthy pervert and one of the following was bound to happen, either she'd hit him or storm out of the area, Ranma either following or pushing their troubles aside until they blew over. Sadly that was not the cause here, it was much worse.

" _Do you really think this is the place for this?"_

Gosunkugi's face as well as his words, mirrored Ranma's, the two looking as though they just been told that Ukyo was, in fact, a boy. _'A-Akane... w-what are you saying? Akane!'_ he thought, shutting his eyes and avoiding the strange, bizarre world he had entered. Though he noticed a pause, what was going to happen next? Did Akane just suggest they talk about the fact Ranma was almost about to kiss his arch rival? He did not wish to know but his curiosity got the best of him and Gosunkugi gave into his curiosity. He was faced with a spectacle of a site, Akane was just standing there, with her hands clasped together, however, Ranma's was more stone-faced, his eyes no longer visible as he tilted his head down, his hair casting a shadow over them.

Or what felt like the longest time, Gosunkugi stared, subconsciously becoming more acutely aware of time, therefore feeling as though more time had passed than what had actually been the cause, even as Ryoga grabbed both Ranma's and Akane's wrists, they appeared to be moving in slow motion. _'A-am I hearing this right? ...Ranma Saotome... is involved with both Ryoga and Akane? My poor Aka-'_ Gosunkugi thought to himself, before being suddenly jerked back into reality as he noticed the direction in which Ranma and his possible romantic interests were heading towards the school exit. His jaw dropped the slightest bit before he ducked into a nearby bush, waiting for Ranma and others to pass, his hands hugging his knees as though he were a mental patient huddled up in the fetal position. When they were far enough away, the voodoo enthusiast popped his head back out. Time was of the essence and Gosunkugi needed to make sure he kept Nabiki happy. So, reluctantly, he followed, gulping before dashing on after them.

Little could be done about Ryoga's poor sense of direction, all while following Ryoga, Gosunkugi came across a few problems, such as, the fact that Ryoga was much faster than him, which made our scrawny antagonist wonder why he bothered giving chase, however, there was no need to as he swore that sometimes Ryoga was running in circles and dashing around at the corner of his eye.

"Wait... was that? No! He's!" He shouted, shifting himself around to face where he last saw the trio, still panting like a water deprived dog. From the corner of his eye he noticed them head towards the park, he groaned inwardly as that meant more running and his body, already begging him for rest, so, with what little reserves of energy, he tried to jog to the park at a brisk pace; obviously still trying to catch his breath.

"Why does...it- it have to be so far!?" Gosunkugi whined, his sad excuse for a job letting him know that it'd be awhile before reaching them. Most might have already given up, but the thought of everyone finding out how much he liked Nabiki's sister, coupled with the fact that Nabiki more than likely has some dirt on him.

Once reaching the park, the pale-faced teen power walked himself over to the park, his posture slouched forward, his arms dangled to his sides. _'Why am I even still trying... it'd take some miracle for me to find them...'_ he thought, guessing that desperation was what drove him to this extreme, 'Nabiki's going to kill me! Why'd she pick me for the job, I'll never find them!" he exclaimed, not having enough air in his tired lungs to be all too loud.

 _"Ranma..."_

The pale-faced teen stopped dead in his tracks, did he just hear Akane cry out in a hushed tone? He quickly turned to face the source of Akane's sorrows, which turned out to be Ranma embracing Ryoga.

 _"I like you..."_

Gosunkugi just paid witness to Ranma, confess his love, not only that it was with Ryoga Hibiki. Not Akane Tendo! Speaking of which, he looked her, seeing how broken she was about the entire thing, clearly showing that she had clearly cared about Ranma more than 'Just friends', which stung the ghost faced man before he also came to realize the benefits of Akane no longer being engaged to Akane. His eyes widened to a state of childlike wonder, all the fantasies of Akane and himself. It was almost too much to contain, that was until he heard Ryoga attempt to say something, only to be interrupted. He turned his attention back to Ranma and Ryoga, seeing them kissing as both guys.

He placed his hand over his mouth, unaware of the woman nearby with her phone in hand, whispering into her phone. Gosunkugi felt his eyes, mostly out of happiness for the fact that now his dreams of getting her to marry him, were suddenly much more possible now. He looked to his walkie-talkie and stealthily made himself scarce.

* * *

 **Happosai**

The Grand master of the 'Anything Goes' school of martial arts watched as the two students Nabiki hired for his entertainment failed to act out even the most basic of scenes for his theatrical fanfiction. "No!No! No! Ash you're supposed to be denser and Misty you're supposed to getting even angrier! How am I supposed to make beautiful fanservice if you're not playing your parts right!" Happosai exclaimed, looking over his script. Checking if there were any errors on his part, but saw none.

"We're sorry... we're trying as best as we can, please don't tell Nabiki!" the Ash look-a-like said, hoping that Happosai would calm down.

"We've been at this all day! And we can't keep making excuses for missing class!" the Misty like one stated.

"Don't you worry about that, I threatened the prin-" Happosai paused, then cleared his throat. "I mean... gave em' a good reason to leave ya' two alone!" Happosai laughed.

"So... can we go now?' the Misty of this little insane play asked.

"No! Not till I figure something out..." Happosai tilted his head down, wondering what was missing from the script. He had the actors and to top it all off, they looked the part. He thought about to the various scenes he had set these two up in, but none of those scenes inspired that old feeling Happosai got from the one he made Ranma and Ryoga perform.

"I need my old actors back!" Happosai exclaimed, slapping the sides of his face with his palms, unable to find the answer and looking for the old familiar, somewhat magical feeling that both Ranma and Ryoga brought to the stage.

* * *

 **Kuno & Shampoo**

For the first time in either of the two's lives, things were going their way. It wasn't who they thought it'd be, but in each other, they could feel the warmth and compassion they had been wanting. They drew apart, Shampoo resting her forehead on Kuno's and Kuno returning the sentiment, though paused as again, this was his first time 'actually' getting to know someone but soon came to realize that none of that matter as he saw Shampoo gently opening her eyes, time slowing down for him as he was lost in her beauty. _'My... she really is stunning and powerful... truly worthy...'_ Kuno thought, his own inner voice echoed timidly, as if, half-hearted.

"Is good?" Shampoo asked, genuinely interested in how Kuno felt about his first kiss, although she knew there may have been a chance Kuno had kissed someone before, but couldn't help but doubt it given what she's seen and his persistence for Akane and Ranma.

Kuno pushed aside his feelings of doubt, Akane and his once beloved pig-tailed girl were now gone, but sadly he was honor bound but also not entirely opposed to the idea of getting with Shampoo. In fact, he wondered if she was stronger than Akane, however when his eyes met her again, she looked to be a shy and cute looking girl. Different from the one he had come to know, she wasn't bad after all, he had come to admire her zest for life, mad martial arts training, incredible strength and from his past experiences and run-ins, she was just as deceptive as him, if not more so.

"Is good." he answered with his trademark cocky smile.

Shampoo blushed from what she saw as Kuno's suave reaction, although the words were clearly paying tribute to her manner but considering how well he delivered his response, she was willing to let it slide. She calmly pulled back from him and kept her hands together, then began to calmly walk away.

Kuno stared in awe, looking as though he was just as lost as Ryoga, till Shampoo looked over her shoulder with a somewhat annoyed looking face. "Is coming?"

Kuno shook his head and raised a closed fist before him, "Wait! My lavender maiden...would you allow me the honor of saying that you and I are dating with one another?" Kuno asked, smiling gently.

Shampoo crossed her arms and raised her head, seemingly scuffing at the very concept. It did little to deter Kuno, as such a passionate kiss could not possibly mean something, even for someone as dense as The Blue Thunder. He approached her from behind and embraced her, now cuddling the Amazon but in Kuno's usual way, which was to be far too hands on with his affection. Normally in this type of situation, Shampoo would react with a violent heel kick to the sky but instead, she smiled in her usual chipper way before using one hand to shove Kuno off her, effortlessly.

With great force Shampoo was able to send Kuno into a mini-crater, thankfully this had not been Kuno's first time at the rodeo, so he was recover with his usual gusto.

Shampoo placed her hands on her hips and then looked down to the fallen bokken user, "Is thinking I easy? You is wanting Shampoo?"

"Of course, I do!" Kuno exclaimed, in an instant taking Shampoo's dainty hands into his. "Nay! I would call out to the very heavens themselves-" Kuno paused as he felt a dangerous aura directed at him, his eye twitching the slightest bit as he could feel the malicious intent.

Shampoo glared at him, feeling a familiar anger take hold, as Kuno appeared to be relapsing, clearly far too excited about the aspect of having her as his official Mrs. Kuno.

"A... A thousand pardons... Shampoo..." Kuno replied awkwardly as he gently let go of Shampoo's hand, which she still snatched away, appearing to spite him.

"Is okay, you stop..." she commented, relaxing her demeanor before addressing Kuno once more. "Is taste," she said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Kuno inquired, raising a brow.

"Kiss is taste!" Shampoo exclaimed, flailing her arms once before letting them drop. "Shampoo want strong man, beat Shampoo and Shampoo give date!"

The Blue Thunder stared in awe as he felt a familiar feeling, the feeling of a worthy challenge, the same feeling he got when he was reminded as to why he loved the pig-tailed girl so much, his love of strong women. "A challenge! This my dearest Shampoo, I eagerly accept!" Kuno shouted, raising his bokken. "And when the day comes that I best you! I! Tatewaki Kuno! Shall date with you!" he proclaimed, raising his bokken to the sky.

Shampoo rolled her eyes and turned around, her hands behind her back as a small smile crept upon her face, as did Kuno who looked to her walking away, his look of admiration directed towards the purple haired, coy as Shampoo's cat side.

Shortly after, Kuno followed, for once, eager to return to the campsite.

* * *

 **Nabiki**

Nabiki appeared to be listening to the teacher but in her mind, the story was entirely different,' _Hm... I wonder how the gym teacher will feel if everyone found out his hair is actually a toupee?'_ Nabiki thought, staring into space. _'Unless he doesn't care... doubt that, considering he has the thing in the first place...'_ she pondered further, amused by the things that bother people, being that she was a very straightforward in a very information sensitive world.

A loud bunch of static was heard in her book-bag, the sounds of a faint voice also echoing in the classroom, scaring some of the students as the sounds felt as though they were being made by a supernatural entity.

"-awk! Are you there?" the voice on the other end of the walkie-talkie said, "We need to talk, now!... over!"

The teacher yet again found himself staring at what Nabiki was doing since she had occasionally interrupted class,"Ah... hello there, Gosunkugi? I take it Nabiki is the reason you're not in class right now?" he asked, adjusting his glasses as in one hand he was holding a book and in the other was a piece of chalk.

"Um... yes, sorry..." his voice choked on the other end, as the students in the room were having a hard time remembering who Gosunkugi was, the teacher knowing only because he had a picture of Gosunkugi attached to the attendance sheet, this only being done for him, of course.

"I have a call to take... go on with your little lesson," Nabiki said sounding dismissive of the lesson, standing up from her seat and leaning the walkie-talkie over her ear, leaving the classroom in relative silence.

The teacher stared at them, the sun reflecting off his glasses as he watched, he waved once; awkwardly, right before turning around and continuing his lesson. Once Nabiki exited the classroom, she ran off to a nearby janitor closet and pulled out her own keys from her dress pocket, opening it and closing the door behind her, making sure any sensitive information stay sensitive, unless it produced immediate profits.

"Talk to me..." Nabiki said, raising the walkie-talkie to her ear and checking he nails, as one hand pushed the button as she spoke and then cut off as she released to let Gosunkugi speak.

"It's finally happened! Ranma's decided who he's into to!" Gosunkugi shouted, sounded delighted, which in of itself a good sign for Nabiki because she knew that if Ranma had chosen Akane, this conversation would have gone a lot differently, probably a lot more crying involved.

"Ranma picked Ryoga..." Nabiki muttered pushing the button on the side before she spoke as if she had been told that she had just won the lottery. Her thumb leaving the button shortly after speaking.

"You won the bet everyone started so long ago! C-congratulations, Nabiki!" Gosunkugi said on the other end, smiling as he held the walkie-talkie at about arms length. His wide eyes radiating happiness, the dark circles under his eyes seeming less pronounced at this very moment.

"It's time to finally cash in!" Nabiki exclaimed, placing one hand on her hip as she held the walkie-talkie in front of her. "Gather the others... hell gather the entire school if you need to! I'm pretty sure the whole student body plus a few of the teachers placed their bets too..."

"On it!" Gosunkugi responded on the other end, finishing his call.

* * *

 **Campsite**

Cologne and Sasuke sat the extinguished fire, cups of tea in their hands as they pleasantly sipped away. "Tell me... does your master usual take this long to settle things?" Cologne inquired, keeping her eyes closed as well as her head down when doing so.

The ninja in question was seated on his knees, a flat expression on his face. "Most of the time they're never settled and I have to find Master Kuno after he's been kicked away by either the pig-tailed girl or Akane," Sasuke answered, taking another sip of his tea.

"Hm... maybe we should start packing soon... everything is probably going to go back to the way it was soon, especially knowing my great-great-granddaughter," Cologne stated, assuming Kuno had failed in his efforts to secure Shampoo's feelings.

"What is knowing about Shampoo!?" Shampoo exclaimed, landing in a crocheted position as she had just hopped off a tree, now glaring at her great-great grandmother.

"He actually did it..." Sasuke muttered, at a loss for words. The buck-toothed ninja could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes, glad that their family lineage may continue, especially since Principal Kuno has lost most of his mind.

"Fear not! For I have arrived!" Kuno shouted as she stopped ran up to the others. "My apologizes for not coming a little sooner, there was a snag with a wooden obstacle I needed to overcome..." Kuno said, trying to look smooth in front of Shampoo since he had fallen behind.

Cologne and Shampoo only stared, wondering what exactly he had meant by that.

"He tripped over a log..." Sasuke clarified. Cologne and Shampoo both found themselves laughing at Kuno's expanse, Cologne covering her mouth with her sleeve, Shampoo with her hand.

"Sasuke!" Kuno said, blush as his hands were to his sides, in annoyance.

"Sorry Master Kuno!" Sasuke shouted, then bowed before his master.

The Blue Thunder crossed his arms, scuffing at the laughter that continued. "That's enough!" he exclaimed, though both Shampoo and Cologne did not have enough respect for him to fulfill his demand.

"That explains the bruise on your head, chi-" Cologne paused as she looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes in the direction of the river they had been using.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned in the direction Cologne was facing. A lone figure stood at a distance, hidden behind the dense foliage, the shadowy silhouette began to approach them, stepping into and light and revealing himself to be Mousse.

"He's here..." Cologne stated, hoping they'd have some more time before Kuno would take him on, but she figured that she really should have known Mousse wouldn't stay lost forever.

The figure took a few steps towards them, leaves and dirt fell from his person as he made his way over to them, his head slouched forward as if he didn't know where he was actually going. Kuno raised his bokken in a defense stance, ready for anything that Mousse might have up his sleeve and Kuno was already well aware of what those sleeves contained, pretty much anything.

"Shampoo... I'm..." Mousse stated, sounding exhausted as he approached the group, then out of the corner of his eye, he just noticed Kuno, since he had been so fixated on seeing Shampoo, "Kuno you bastard! You couldn't get with Akane so you go after my girl!? Have you no honor!?"

"As they say... all is fair in love and war... and I happen to be quite the tactician you charlatan!" Kuno replied, drawing his bokken and directing the tip to Mousse as if it where the barrel at the end of a gun, locking onto its target.

"Arrogance is unbecoming, Kuno..." Cologne stated, which she did appreciate it but only when the person saying it can back up their words, however, Kuno had yet to show how far he's come.

Both Shampoo and Kuno looked to the side, Kuno because he was embarrassed that he had forgotten that, Shampoo, on the other hand, was looking to the side because she was embarrassed that a bit of the old Kuno showed up.

"Charlatan!? Oh! That's rich coming from you! You! You! Shakespearean-Samurai lunatic!" Mousse stated, straightening his posture and-and flicking his wrist downwards, from his sleeve fell several throwing knives, his hand caught the knives by their handles as he then raised that to face level, the throwing knives all aligned for easy throwing.

"This is all fine and good but do you honestly think you can compete with Kuno without your glasses?" Cologne asked, noticing that Mousse was also making brash assumptions.

"To think you can handle me with your impaired vision... I daresay you're downright mocking me," Kuno said, narrowing his eyes and keeping his weapon at the ready. "And in allow me to offer this rebuttal to your rich comment... yes, yes I am rich... far richer than a peasant such as yourself."

Mousse's eye twitched at that comment, but he kept his composure and even fixed his smile, it having whined as Kuno countered his insult, "I don't really need em' anyways," Mousse said, holding his throwing knives at eye level, sliding his thumb across them to cause them to extend outward, much like a hand-fan.

Everyone's eyes widened as they noticed that among those throwing knives were the second pair of scuba-diving goggles, err... glasses, Mousse had kept just encase. Kuno's posture noticeably stiffened, hoping that Mousse wouldn't fell spectacles and would just throw it at him, which as to prove Kuno being ready, he kept his bokken slightly tilted to the side in front of him, as to deflect any of the throwing implements.

 _'Is too, too stupid...'_ Shampoo thought, face palming at the site of Mousse just noticing he had those on him.

Mousse's eyes widened as his hand brushed up against a familiar feeling plastic, quickly he grinned and snatched the glasses from the pile of throwing knives, slapping them on and jumping back, throwing his knives at the brown haired kendoist.

Kuno took a deep breath before reading Mousse's expression, anticipating the throws and deflecting every one of the throwing knives, well, almost everyone as a stray knife slashing the shoulder portion of his kendo uniform, causing the lower half which had been severed to drape down, a small amount of blood coming from the attack.

"Focus child..." Cologne urged silently as she watched.

Shampoo at first felt that Kuno was going to end up beating Mousse much like he had beaten her, entirely by luck and circumstances. Panic rose in her chest as she saw Mousse's glasses, she subconsciously placed her hand over her chest. This didn't go unnoticed by Cologne, who sensed the panic rising inside of her great-granddaughter. She opened her mouth to root for Kuno but stopped as she looked down to the ground and then shook her head, trying yet again to cheer for Kuno. She was unable to, completely baffled by the fact that she wasn't able to. What was holding her back? She looked to Mousse and saw how dirty he looked, clearly having gone to great lengths to find her.

"What's the matter? My attacks too rich for ya'?"Mousse asked, throwing his arm to the side and causing a ball an chain to slide out from his sleeve, crashing into the ground and creating a small crater.

As Kuno had his sword on a sideways tilt, he narrowed his eyes and elevated his bokken's handle to his shoulders, gripping it firmly with both palms as he charged forward, letting out a battle-cry. Mousse mirrored these actions but instead swung the heavy metal ball and chain over his shoulder, as if it were a normal chain with no ball attached to it. That did little to seize the bokken wielder as he had faced greater challenges from Ranma, granted he didn't win those but he was used to difficult battles, no matter how futile.

Given that Mousse's weapon had greater range, upon getting close enough the hidden weapons expert swung his chain horizontally, aiming to smack Kuno away, the male amazon's attack did not connect as Kuno evaded it, his pupils shrinking to the size of a grain of rice as he saw an opening in Mousse's attack, taking two rapid steps forward he struck the side of Mousse's body that his swing wasn't coming from, the attack caught Mousse off guard, causing him to lose his control over the momentum of the ball, causing it to swung further forward, past Kuno.

Mousse dropped his weapon as he noticed that ranged weapons against someone this close was usually a bad idea, especially if that person had some degree of Cologne's training. He pulled back and grabbed his side, already thinking of reaching into his sleeve for another weapon. That was until he saw Kuno going in for another strike, seeing that it was more like a direct jab heading for him, he dodged to the side and continued to do so, matching Kuno's pace and keeping him landing another solid strike.

Now it was Mousse's turn to take advantage of an opening, as Kuno had tried to bring his sword over his head, the Raven haired teen reached one arm out and grabbed the wrist holding onto the handle of Kuno's bokken. "Ha!" Mousse exclaimed, punching Kuno in the face, all while still holding onto Kuno's weapon, hoping to dislodge it from his grasp.

There was no such luck as Kuno's durability was much higher than the average, as punches from Ranma hurt much more than Mousse's, although they were still very formidable strikes and with enough, Kuno could easily go down from them. "Come at me, knave!" Kuno shouted as Mousse had done just that, still holding into Kuno's wrist, however, Kuno arched his head back from the strike and leaned forward, headbutting Mousse as hard as he could and given how thick Kuno's skull has proven itself to be, he could easily harm someone that way.

For Mousse the pain of being headbutted like that wouldn't have been too much of a problem, the problem was that Kuno had intentionally directed some of his head to smash into Mousse's face, causing the glasses to fracture, though not enough to break them or blur the hidden weapons master all too much.

The Blue Thunder was yet again, poised to strike, which unfortunately was only met by a block as before Kuno could even see, the raven haired teen produced an Okinawan sai from his sleeve and parried Kuno's attack, then he flicked his other wrist to make the second sai appear. Kuno took a step back to see this, shocked that so many items could be hidden in his sleeves.

"What manner of foolishness is this!? How many weapons do you possess!?" Kuno shouted, panting the slightest bit, his opponent showing much less fatigue.

"Huh with how much crap you spout about Ranma's magic, but when you see the real deal you don't call me out on being a sorcerer?" Mousse smirked, knowing that he looked dopey in those glasses but caring very little right now, as the prize was Shampoo.

Kuno found his patience wavering, why was this man so hard to beat? Hadn't he gotten beaten similarly to him by Ranma? Either way, the difference in skill was becoming more and more apparent as they charged one another, landing blow for blow, Kuno dodging direct stabs narrowly, often times getting cut in the process but thankfully nothing that could cause him to pass out from lack of blood, unless more and more wounds were to appear, that is.

Mousse couldn't believe what was happening, all his pain, all his torment... would finally amount to something, _'Finally! After so long Shampoo... we can be together!'_ Mousse thought as he waited for either Kuno to tire out or for an opening.

Each passing strike drew Kuno closer and closer to his end, what could he do against such an unpredictable opponent? Especially one with such a strong durability, one he swore matched his own, if not surpass it, _'My deepest apologies... my fair maiden...'_ Kuno thought, his breathing becoming deeper. Time seemed to move in slow motion as out from the corner of his eyes he saw Shampoo, their eyes exchanged some words before Kuno closed his eyes, feeling as though death was at his door. What else could someone expect from Shampoo and Mousse? The two have made multiple murder attempts on either Ranma or Akane. Kuno's mind went back to all the moments he and Shampoo shared, the way her smile would brighten up the room, the way she'd mess up simple words and to the way she spoke to him. One of the few women ever to show him this level of respect, all while being as strong as he liked them.

"Nooooo...!" cried Kuno, his eyes going white, entering that blind rage he had once done before to Ranma, however, this did create an opening for Mousse, which he executed by impaling Kuno's shoulder and trying to pin down, from there he could give Kuno's smug face the beating it deserved before he eventually bled out to death.

"Haaaaa...!" Kuno screamed as blood shoot out from the corners of his mouth, making a forward stabbing motion. To Kuno, the world appeared as though it was an empty black void, and in the void stood only two individuals, him and Mousse. Transparent energy gathered around the blade of Kuno's sword, compacting itself rapidly before bursting outwardly, sending the glasses wearing boy backward, his gripe releasing the Sais impaled into Kuno's shoulders.

"Ah!" Mousse screamed as he was sent flying back, colliding with several trees behind him, wildly kicking up dust as he eventually came to a stop, a dust cloud forming from Kuno's attack.

"My dearest..." Kuno smiled, his face returning to normal, however, his wounds remained as he fell on his knees and allowed his sword to fall limply to his sides.

Shampoo gasped as she saw against all odds, Kuno won, the purple haired girl wiped the small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Glad that Kuno was still alive and was certainly within Cologne's ability to treat.

"I'm afraid it's not over yet..." Cologne commented, noticing the dust clear out, they noticed a dark silhouette rummage around. To Shampoo's horror, the figure crept its way over. "Damn... almost had me there..." Mousse muttered, stepping out and showing that, yes, he was harmed but his outfit was torn to ribbons by the strength of Kuno's technique, his body remained intact, although badly bruised, still not enough to keep him from walking.

Tatewaki Kuno watched as he saw that his opponent was still able to move and not only that, was coming directly towards him. He watched as Mousse picked up a discarded throwing knife and proceeded to walk over to the Blue Thunder, his feet dragging across the ground, the sound making Kuno's already strained heart, pump all the faster. The Raven haired teen stood before Kuno, grabbing him by his neck, staring him directly in the eyes.

Kuno offered no resistance, small tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he saw that he was about to be offed. "In the end... you're still pathetic, Kuno..." Mousse said. Kuno could only cry softly as he closed his eyes, his tears falling as he shook his head with all he had, not nearly enough to break free from his grasp.

Mousse pulled his arm back, aiming to drive it into Kuno's forehead, as to make sure he never comes back.

Shampoo throughout this entire thing, couldn't help but see that a good man was about to be killed and she'd just have to sit there and listen to honor? Why? Why couldn't she just save him? Why did she want to break tradition for this man!? It didn't make sense unless... The purple haired girl gasped as she came to a realization, she closed her eyes and tightly as she could, trying to get in the way of Mousse's final attack.

Instantly Cologne had batted Mousse away with her staff, seemingly disappearing only to reappear and save Kuno's life, Mousse screaming as he was whacked by the old mummies staff. "What the hell!?" Mousse asked, on the ground, supporting himself on his elbows, as Cologne struck much harder than Kuno's average attacks.

"It's over... besides..." Cologne said, gesturing to Shampoo who had ignored Cologne and Mousse altogether and went straight for Kuno.

Shampoo cradled Kuno's head in her lap, his eyes closed as peaceful smiled settled over his face, the blood on the corners of his mouth, drying up, flaking even,"No die on Shampoo! No die!" she cried, shaking his head back and forth gently. "No is dying!" she shouted, her eyes trembling as she tightened her lips, her bottom lip wobbling as to contain her sorrow.

"L-lady Sham-" Kuno tried to finish but coughed up some warm blood, staining not only him and his tattered clothing but also Shampoo's blouse. "...poo." Kuno's voice was sounding much more faint as he went on.

"K-Kuno?" Shampoo exclaimed, hugging the man to her chest and sobbing.

All Kuno did was smile, his eyes barely opening, this wasn't Kuno's ideal way of going out, but he didn't have to die alone... and he didn't have to die without purpose, dying to defend the honor of the woman he loved, in Kuno's Shakespearean mindset, there was no greater poetry.

Kuno's head began to go limp as his vision began to spiral, as this point Kuno closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to envelop him. It felt strangely soft before he finally felt nothing at all.

* * *

 **Akane**

Returning to your school after a breakup is usually considered an unwise move but at this point, Akane didn't care. She calmly walked back onto school grounds, waiting and willing to take her punishment for ditching school... at least in most others cases, those who ditch school have a good time before they're punished. There was no such luck for Akane and it would appear that things would only get worse.

"I'm sorry about Ranma..." A fellow girl classmate said, passing the blue haired girl. This made Akane look over her shoulder as the girl walked by her, making Akane do a double take as she must have heard her wrong.

She went past some of the boys who appeared to be smiling at her, some even checking their breath, others making sure their clothing was free of any wrinkles, etc. What was this all too familiar feeling she had?

"Can't believe I'm out 1300 yen... stupid Ranma..." Daisuke muttered as he exited the main double doors, completely missing Akane as she watched him leave to another school building, "What's going on?" Akane said to herself while looking down, walking up the steps.

"I'd charge ya' for that kinda' info but I'm pretty sure you can ask just about anything for it..." Nabiki commented, standing in Akane's way, "Sorry about Ranma..." Nabiki said.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Akane asked, that being her first question.

"If I remember that's not on the list of free information... can't do it, sis..." Nabiki replied, although, at the corner of her eye she was looking to the school fence, watching as Gosunkugi hopped over it, landing on his face as his leg twitched in the air before his body fell to the side.

"Okay then..." Akane said, feeling a bit annoyed, but also fearing it was what she thought it was but she hoped that it really wasn't, despite the slim chance that, that was not the case. "What is going on with everyone?"

"They know Ranma's gone for Ryoga... real shocker too, everyone thought it'd be you..."

 _'What was the point of going that far then!?'_ Akane thought, violently enough to send out an ominous aura of rage and sorrow, so much so, that Nabiki felt that it may cause tremors, which honestly, made her fear for her life.

"Why can't I-" Akane started but immediately lost steam as her expression to back to one of sorrow, "I just-" Akane sighed, pausing and then forcing an enraged face, only to let it fall again.

Nabiki watched in shock and bewilderment, Akane shifting emotions quickly than even some actual bipolar people she knew, which now that she thought about it...

"I don't care..." Akane grumbled, finally just settling for sad, as the pieces in her hearts couldn't muster enough anger in the moment. All she could think about was that scenario that happened, what she could have done to sway Ranma if he was 'actually' worth swaying. It was sad to admit those thoughts but Akane's feelings were a jumbled mess at the moment.

"Wow..." Nabiki replied eyes slightly wide. "Really...? No destruction? Terror? A killing spree?"

Akane's looked over to Nabiki and stared at her blankly, sighing and shaking her head, "No... but I really someone to hit right now..."

Nabiki gulped and backed up, holding her hands out defensively. Not to mention she was pretty damn sure that blackmailing her right now, might be bad for her health.

The blue haired girl walked by her older sister, Nabiki staying as calm as she possibly could. She did have to admit, it was still a sad thing to know when your sister was in pain. Though what could they do now? It happened because Ryoga had fallen in love and eventually so did Ranma, she presumed, if not deep concern and affection.

Throughout the rest of the day, almost all the students kept their distance from Akane, allowing her to grieve over her loss. Thankfully none of them spoke ill about her loss to Ryoga, as many of them thought that he was an alright looking guy, only thing was that he was gone more than eighty percent of the time to them. Not to mention some of them were aware of Ranma's tricks to get Ryoga to either leave him alone or distract him from Akane by dressing up as one of his supposed lovers.

All throughout the day she couldn't help but see Ranma appearing as an after image, usually saying small before vanish. The same could be said for Ryoga, there were many times that he had visited their Highschool, sometimes she sees the lost boy running down the hall as quickly as he could. Akane readied herself as she knew that the day was ending, thankfully she was allowed to stay there a little longer due to detention and at the end of the day she went to retrieve her things from her locker, she noticed an envelope from Nabiki, as her face was drawn on it, a small, crude, crayon drawing of Nabiki's head was on the corner, sticking it's tongue out, very playful looking at that. Akane absent-mindedly opened the envelope to see several yen bills, turning it around she saw a letter.

 _Dear Akane:_

 _I'm sorry for what happened to you since the bet finally ended, I managed to win all of it, made just about_ _2134309.99($20,000) yen... so here's 213431.00($2000) for you... get yourself something nice, maybe take your mi-_

Akane stopped reading, surprised that Nabiki actually gave her some money, what world did she live in? At this point, she had no idea, because she was starting to feel as foreign as Ryoga did when he was in a different part of the world. The money did little to calm her.

 _'Ranma... Ryoga...'_ she thought, almost feeling like burying her face in her palms.

* * *

 **Ranma & Ryoga**

Both Ranma and Ryoga stood at the parking lot where they had first planned to settle their dispute all those years ago. The two were carrying rather large hikers backpacks. Containing all the essentials for the martial artist on the go.

"You sure about this Ranma?" Ryoga asked as he stepped onto the empty lot, Ranma following shortly after.

"It ain't so bad..." Ranma said, "Not to mention I get my own personal punching bag," Ranma said, smiling softly at Ryoga, clearly still going through a few things, "Just wish I could have at least said goodbye..." Ranma muttered, looking to the ground.

Ryoga rolled his eyes at Ranma's first few responses, smiling throughout most of it until it came to him saying goodbye. Ryoga knew that he wanted to comfort Ranma but even then he didn't have any experience saying goodbye, at least like Ranma. Most of the time he just wandered off, having no real choice as his other curse kept him from going through a healthy social life. This caused a panic in Ryoga's chest, he wasn't sure exactly why but he knew that he needed to calm it down somehow. Thinking quickly he figured that maybe helping Ranma would ease his tension.

"I-If it comes down to it... I'll fight off Soun and your old man while you say your goodbyes to everyone," Ryoga raised his head, needing to keep his composure, "... and if you want to talk to A-Akane before we leave, go for it..." Ryoga stuttered as he spoke her name, fearing that she may try to take Ranma back in that mean time, though would risk it, all for the sake of his pig-tailed girl.

Said redhead looked to Ryoga and even found herself blushing the slightest bit, surprised that Ryoga said the right thing at the right time. The awkward stuttering of Akane's name caught Ranma's attention, becoming more aware of Ryoga's mental state, which he had to admit has improved, cause there was no way she'd date the old Ryoga. The one that wanted her dead and wanted to take Akane.

"Look at you sweet talkin' me, Pork-" she stopped, then looked over to Ryoga. "Ryoga."

Ryoga blushed as he met her eyes, feeling his heart melt, _'I did it... I said the right thing! And to a girl! Okay, it's Ranma but... Ranma's also my girlfriend and...'_ Ryoga's mind went blank for a second, _'I have a girlfriend...'_ Ryoga swooned inwardly, his face no longer in Ranma's direction, a look of complete and somewhat silly looking bliss was plastered on the fang-toothed boy's face.

Ranma went back to her thoughts, feeling more at ease. Ryoga had just promised them to try at least talk to Akane, which was something she wasn't even sure she wanted to do. She wasn't in any place to complain, especially since the thought alone brought Ranma some much-needed peace. She looked over her shoulder to see Ryoga pitching the tent.

"Huh... guess I should get my tent ready..." Ranma commented, reaching into his bag and pulling out her tent.

"What the hell?" Ryoga asked, looking over to Ranma's sleeping bag, noticing it looked torn in several places, "Looks like something mauled it..."

"I remember now... it was Pops... when I stayed up late trying to increase my endurance that one time, pops forgot to pack his tent... so instead of sleeping in a damn tree like a normal damn panda!" Ranma exclaimed, throwing the torn tent to the ground. "He sleeps in it! The day it happens to rain while it has a hole on the top!" Ranma exclaimed, sighing.

"Now where am I supposed to sleep!?" Ranma asked, causing both Ranma and Ryoga's eyes to widen.

"Take mine!" Ryoga exclaimed, gesturing to his tent with a quick wave of his hand.

"I'll sleep outside!" Ranma exclaimed as well, also at the same time as Ryoga, however, Ryoga's was slightly shorter and therefore he finished just before the redhead. The two stared at each other in awkward silence, the two of them finding the ground beneath them to be suddenly very interesting.

"No! You don't-" they said in unison and then averted their eyes, both not really used to being in relationships. All Ranma knew was teasing at this moment and was somewhat awkward about being intentionally romantic, at least physically: kisses were the exception.

Ryoga, on the other hand, was laughing awkwardly, mostly at the fact that they said the exact same thing at the exact same time. "Let's talk about that later... it's not even time to sleep and we still gotta' get the fire ready..."

"We gotta' stop trying to say things at the same time..." Ranma replied.

"Yeah, same here..." Ryoga replied but still offered Ranma a smile and proceeded to get some nearby firewood. Thankfully it wasn't far and for some reason, people liked to leave discarded piece of wood in the area, he wasn't sure why but he knows because of this he's been able to go many nights at this lot.

"I'm gonna' get a snack..." Ranma stated, digging into her backpack and retrieving some pockey sticks. It was then that a devious idea formed in Ranma's head.

Leaning down to find a piece of two-by-four wood, the lost boy picked it up, examined it for a quick second and then deemed it good enough to use, "Don't go eating them all Ranma... remember to enjoy it." Ryoga warned, keeping his gaze focused on the task at hand.

"You mean like this?" Ranma said, sounding a bit muffled as she was directly behind Ryoga, pockey stick in her mouth as her arms were behind her head, as to emphasize her bust.

Ryoga hearing how unnaturally close Ranma was, instinctively looked over his shoulder to see her practically pressing the end of her pockey stick to his mouth, he froze in fear and took a quick step back, startled as he dropped some of the wood, Ranma grinning widely, his eyes closed as the pockey stick was sticking out of the from between Ranma's teeth, looking as though it were a large chocolate coated toothpick.

"You're so easy!" Ranma announced hands on her hips.

Ryoga blushed brightly at first but when he saw Ranma grinning like an ass, he smirked and decided to try his own version of teasing.

Ranma opened her eyes to see that Ryoga had leaned himself forward and had bitten down on the other end of Ranma's pockey stick, there lips a good distance away from one another, this bold action caused the redhead to lean her head back in embarrassment, Ryoga all the while smiling coyly, a light tinge of pink across his face. Once Ranma calmed down her face did as Ryoga's had.

"Not bad..." Ranma complimented, feeling the familiar rush she had associated with Ryoga's affection. "But I'm better!" Ranma said loosening her teeth on the pockey stick, she leaned in a bit more, closing the space between the two a little further.

"Hm..." Ryoga smirked, following Ranma's example, "Breally Baotome?" Ryoga asked, leaning his forehead against Ranma's as his voice was a little muffled by the sticks, _'Why is this so much fun?'_ Ranma thought, enjoying this intimacy and the relaxed attitude coming from Ryoga.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Akane asked, averting her eyes as she was on the sidewalk, close enough for her to speak to them.

The two froze in place, their expressions blank before pulling away from one another, neither noticing that they just broke the pockey stick in half, "No... it's just..." Akane sighed.

Ryoga had taken a second longer to calm down his heart, being watched as your girlfriend's ex-fiance came around shocked Ryoga with a near-paralyzing fear. "So, uh... what's up?" Ranma blushed, looking to the side and feeling quite awkward.

Akane opened her mouth to speak but stopped, then paused to think but stopped herself as a worried expression went across her face. The two noticed Akane's distress, neither spoke as to not set Akane off, who they assumed at the moment was dangerously unstable.

"Argh! I just can't!" Akane exclaimed, running away from the two.

The two martial artists reached their hands out to her, they noticed and blushed at one another. Then both suddenly found themselves jealous.

"Wait are you still!?"

"Of course, I'm not!"

Ryoga slapped his hand over his mouth and looked down, then held his hand out and gestured for Ranma to go first. The redhead stared at him for a moment. "Here I thought you still had a thing for her..." Ranma said with eyes closed until opening them with a stern look. "You don't do you?"

Ryoga appeared offended, removing his hand from his mouth. "Why? I've got you, Ranma! I don't need some other girl on the side, hell technically I don't need another man on the side!"

"Another... man?" Ranma paused for a second, remembering her male side. "Oh! Yeah..."

That awkward silence that the two had come to despise came yet again, Ranma feeling the most panic in her chest shook her head, trying to calm herself down but failing, "I need to get my mind off things!" Ranma exclaimed and then grabbed Ryoga by his collar, pressing her lips to Ryoga's. Not expecting her to do something so sudden Ryoga leaned back but almost immediately immersed himself in the kiss as much as Ranma was.

"Ryoga... I know dis is weird an all but, I mean it Ryoga..." Ranma said, after pulling back from the couple's shared kiss, "I like, like you, a lot..." Ranma's lips pouted ever so slightly as she said this, her eyes looking down as she pressed herself up against the lost boy, hands on his chest, _'You're the only one I'd ever do this stuff with Ryoga...'_ Ranma thought.

"Ranma Saotome... I said it once and say it a thousand times..." Ryoga felt his voice get caught in his throat, feeling like his chest was a loud marching band drum being beaten by an overly enthusiastic novice.

"I love you, Ranma Saotome..."

Ranma knew that this was somewhat inappropriate to do, given that Akane had just been there but Ranma honestly needed the distraction. The lost boy then took his pig-tailed goddess and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing the space between them as he leaned back in, going most of the way, stopping just short of Ranma's lips, thankfully she like all the gaps before this one, she closed it.

What else was one to expect from...

 _ **Ryoga's Girlfriend.**_

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **Kasumi**

The eldest sister of the Tendo's was currently vacuuming the hall near the front entrance. Not a care in the world as she hummed to herself, that was until someone was heard knocking on the front door. "Just a minute!" she shouted, turning the household cleaning device off, going over to the door and opening it.

"Hello? Oh! It's been so long, please come in!" Kasumi ushered as she stepped back and allowed the door to open enough to see who was on the other side. "Thank you Kasumi, I have to say..."

" _It's been too long since I've last seen Lanko and Mr. Panda."_

* * *

 **PLEASE READ ALL STORY RELEVANT INFORMATION! NO BLOG LIKE DIALOGUE EXISTS IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! THANK YOU!**

It's finally done!

I hope this story does well... I wouldn't mind getting to work on Nodoka's Daughter! Sorry if this left on a cliffy... gotta' give people some reason to read!

Please share your thoughts with me on this, do you like it better than the last one or do you think this should be where the story goes from? What do think will happen next? Do you like how Ranma and Ryoga behave as a couple from this story?

And if things don't go that well... I gotta' say those other fandoms are starting to sound good. *rubs back of head* I hope this will at least be a satisfying enough chapter. I put every ounce of my soul into this, I hope you guys like it and consider sharing your thoughts with me.

Also some news to some fans, Ranma's Pig Problems has been canceled. Unfortunately, reviews, as well as views, has dropped considerably and therefore the story is being retired. I have done my best but I guess the story can't do anymore. On top of that... I'm not really that interested in it anymore. The story was just created by me to show Siddy I can write odd things too! I'm really sorry to few people who still support it.

There's also a picture I'd like to show you guys... please follow this link. Just removes the spaces and you're good!

( lovelylily13 . deviantart art / A-thanks-from-DaisukiFox-610697708)

 ** _Foxes From the Foxxy~_**

 ** _DaisukiFox~_**


End file.
